Happiness Along the Way
I’ll never forget the moment I first experienced the ecstasy of looking into your eyes. Those brilliant, pale blue eyes are simply unparalleled by any star in the night sky. Long have I adored those delightful dimples of yours when you smile, and your gorgeous, sleek, waving hair is absolutely stunning to say the least. And don’t even get me started on the way you bite your lip. Words cannot even begin to explain the way you make me feel inside. When I first saw you, I believe it was in August, at the beginning of the school year, I knew that I loved you. I know it’s sort of insane to fall in love at first sight, but to me, you were absolutely perfect. When I walked into class on that very first day to see you sitting there, fiddling with your hair, I was in awe of your unfathomable beauty. And it certainly didn’t take me long to figure out how witty and intelligent you were by the way you conversed with our fellow classmates. Gosh, you’re so sharp. It’s like you’re not even real. You’re the kind of girl that only exists in books or movies. In my mind, I knew that I had to get to know you. I had never had a girlfriend before, and your perfection didn’t make approaching you any easier. I mean, I’m not really talented at anything; my grades are mediocre, I’m not that good-looking, I can’t play sports to save my life, and I’m most certainly not popular. Despite these facts, I manned up, trying my hardest to make myself presentable. That next day, I came into class to see you sitting there, early for class as always. As you lounged, flipping through pages of a book on your tablet, I felt as if my heart was about to burst. I took my seat at the opposite side of the lecture hall. You and I were the only ones in the room, and I used that as an excuse to talk to you. And so my gut instinct told me to call across the room to you. Do you remember? I recall mentioning the required reading for last week, and how I didn’t quite understand the content. The tension building inside me was painful, and I had felt more and more nauseous as each word escaped my lips. I was astonished to see your eyes widen, and a smile that revealed your adorable dimples. What made the moment so wonderful, however was the fact that you hadn’t said a single word. You stood up from your seat, slung your bag over your shoulder, and took the seat next to mine. And that’s where it started. You and I had become as close of friends as I could ever having. You and I would always study together, although I wouldn’t end up learning much, as being near you was such a distraction. I had always been so nervous around you, always trying to say the right things, but tripping over my words and ultimately looking like a fool. But you would always look at me and giggle, that splendid smile of yours revealing your perfect teeth. As fantastic as those memories were, they were but a fragment of the breathtaking moments you and I shared together. Do you remember how goofy and nerdy I was? Do you remember how I shook like a frightened puppy dog when I asked you on a date to the movies? And like that, as seemingly quickly as it had started, you and I were an item. We were officially a couple, and I had gotten what I wanted. That lingering night we shared in the park, sitting on the edge of the fountain, confessing our hopes and dreams under the pale moonlight are priceless relics of my memories. “Never let go.” That’s what you told me, burying your face into my chest as I held you in my arms. Of all the guys in our school, you had chosen me. Why, Yvonne, why did you pick me? This question lingered in my mind throughout the course of our relationship. You’re my reason for waking up every morning with a smile on my face. You inspire me with your brilliance to strive to be the best I can be, and for that, I cannot thank you enough. You are my angel, and I know I couldn’t ever live without you. Being that you’re my darling, I wanted to confess how truly sorry I am for startling you the other night. You see, since your roommate got kicked out last semester, I couldn’t help but feel sorry for you being all alone in the dorms. Getting into your room at night wasn’t easy. It required some pretty precise footwork along the outdoor ledge of the building. But the moment I inched my way through your window, I knew in my heart that it was worth it. For hours and hours on end, I’d watch you as you slept, not moving. But knowing you would be startled at my presence if you woke up, I came up with a clever plan. One night, I decided to crawl under your roommate’s old bed to do my observing. I was hoping you wouldn’t mind. The funny thing is, last Wednesday at around 6:30 AM, when I generally made my grand exit, I made the mistake of leaving my phone under your bed. Well, I guess you knew that already. You didn’t seem too happy when you went through my photos to see the pictures that I had taken of you while you slumbered. You yelled and screamed at me. It truly broke my heart when you called me a freak and told me that you never wanted to see me again. But that couldn’t be true! I mean, you did tell me to never let go. I figured you were just pissed at me for the moment, and thought nothing of it. Oh how I hope you enjoyed the gift I left in your room. Consider it an apology present for upsetting you the other night. It took me a while to make and assemble as you could probably imagine. Do you know how many sheets of notebook paper it takes to cover the walls of your room? Exactly five-hundred and seventeen. And to cover the page with “Greyson + Yvonne = Forever” for each sheet? It took me a while. Luckily, I had quite a bit of spare time between midnight and 6:30 when I wasn’t taking photos. I covered your wall while you were in class. Sorry about the broken window, but I noticed that you had locked it when I had planned to come in to hang all of those up. I wish I had gotten to hear your reaction. Oh well, I just know that you loved it! Unfortunately, before too long after I was finished with my project, the two police officers showed up at my room and had tried to take me away. But I couldn’t accept that! I’m simply unable to bear life without being with you, sweetie! So you know what I did? I slammed the door in their faces, opened my window, and shimmied along the edge to your room, as a normally did. I’m sure it took them a while to get into my room, as I was able to grab a roll of duct tape and my backpack on my way out. I’m glad I bought an extra roll, as I didn’t know how much tape I’d need to hang your gift. I was actually surprised that you didn’t seem happy to see me as I made my way through the already broken window (again, terribly sorry for doing that, Bae.) It was so gosh darn cute when you stumbled back and grabbed that pair of scissors and pointed them at me. But you know how dangerous scissors can be, and I couldn’t risk you hurting yourself. It almost seemed like you were trying to lunge at me with the set of blades. Haha! But I know better than that. It’s a good thing I was able to grab onto your wrist and take them away from you before you accidentally poked a hole in someone, right? I had anticipated that you would scream, and to no surprise to me, you did. Oh dear, that always did give me a headache. That’s where the duct tape came in handy! I was, however, in a state of panic. Two men trying to take me away from you? I couldn’t have that happen! But I had already planned a way for us to be together forever. I knew that’s what you really wanted. I used those scissors to make a tiny, tiny, tiny (Okay, I guess it was pretty large) vertical incision across your cute little tummy. You wiggled around a little bit too much, though, so the cut was a little jagged. You’re so silly, babe. Anyway, when I finally finished making my mark, I opened the two slabs of skin open. I must say, there was some pretty cool stuff in there! It all looked pretty delicious, but I kept digging inside to see if I could find something that really made me drool. The heart? No, too cliché. The intestines? Nah, too stringy. That’s when I stumbled upon my crimson prize. Ahh, the liver. It had a particular shine to it in the light of your bedroom that made me even more ravenous. It only took a few snips here and there to liberate the succulent meat. And boy, was it succulent! A little messy, but succulent nonetheless. You didn’t seem too fidgety as I began my meal; in fact, you didn’t seem to move much at all after two chewy bites. I decided to remove the tape from your mouth. My lips were a little messy, but I though I'd sneak in a little kiss. How’s that for smooth and spontaneous? Darling, you were super delicious. You were right when you said that eating you out would be incredible for both of us. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me. You’ve changed me as a person, giving me the confidence to pursue my goals in life. But now, I knew I had to make yet another great escape. And this time, I knew I couldn’t return. I hope you don’t mind, but I took one final picture of you, as this was the only chance of me getting a snap of you with your eyes open. Those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes – Same as always. Now, leaving wouldn’t be so difficult, as I was easily able to take solace in the fact that a piece of you is inside of me. Even as my feet dangle from the ledge of the sixth floor, I am so more content than I’ve ever been in my life. I was just a boy without a purpose in my existence, and I’m pleased that I was able to pick up some happiness along the way. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment